


Cave Carvings

by ChickenFrappe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Double Penetration, Gender Roles, Human Kun, Human Ten, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Non-Sexual Submission, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: After losing his family to pack hunting, Ten builds in the wilderness and abandons his old life. He planned on living alone with nothing but his gear and his will to live. Finding an almost dead wolf in the snow wasn’t one of his plans.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Part 1

It’s cold, the snow outside settling against the ground and freezing over the once abundant field. Animals scattered, burrowed and fled. A small cabin stood in the middle of the white blanket. So beautiful, scenic yet the most dangerous weather to be caught in. It was brutally cold, snow at least three feet deep and ice near the grown.

Xuxi doesn’t remember how he got here. His eyes opened and settled in the brown wood in front of him. He quickly stood with a start, a feral growl erupting from his chest, ears standing up at attention.

He stands up and immediately yelps out in pain. His leg is bandaged and set in place with a bar, shiny and hard. The silver reflects the color of the cabin around him. 

There’s a small boy in front of him, face struck probably from the defensive growl Xuxi let out. His tail gently sways behind him, the animal skins around his waist shifting gently with it.

The boys hair is covered in snow with a fur coat thrown to the ground.

He’s holding a knife strong in his small hand, but Xuxi doesn’t challenge the boy.

He knows when he’s beat. His instinct tells him to flee. He uses the wall as leverage to limp his way out the cabin. When he flings the door open he’s met with snow and ice, only the deep footprints of the boy decorate the white sheet.

“Your ankle is fractured.” The boy says. Xuxi’s ear swivels in his direction. He stares out in the snow. He moves slowly behind him to gain enough distance if the wolf plans on turning to attack. He hears the low grumble in his throat, it fills the silence in an uncomfortable way.

He can’t pick up a scent from his tribe, at least not in this weather. He knows he was on a hunt. He knows he chased a buck into unknown lands. He doesn’t remember pain.

“If you walk out there it’ll swell, it won’t heal.” Xuxi turns and the boy tightens his grip on the knife. He watches the wolf closely with each step he takes. He’s injured and unpredictable, almost cornered and barbaric. He can’t take any chances around the wolf.

The wolf is significantly taller, the only advantage he has against the wolf is his broken ankle, but even then he can get the upper hand. He doesn’t back up, but stays firm when he approaches.

The wolf leans down, his head close enough to his hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the boys scent before limping his way back to the bed.

His ears flatten in defiance, pure stubbornness, but he leans back into the bed. It’s more comfortable then the ground, warmer than the snow.

The boy turns, but keeps his eye on the wolf as he goes to check on the food. There’s still a dead deer on the table, half skinned, but he only stopped when the hybrid woke.

He hears the bed creek, but he can only assume it’s him laying back down to take the pressure off his leg. He continues to stir the pot of stew, living the ladle for a taste and humming to himself.

He agrees on a few more minutes in his mind before setting the top back on.

“Shit-“ he drops the ladle when he spots the hybrid watching him with wary eyes. He eyes the meat on the table.

He knows how wolf communities work well enough for him to be cautious around the wolf. He used to live in one, forced as a translator for the hierarchy. Teacher to the pups and toy for the alpha female.

The tribe alphas eat first , but if the alpha female was pregnant, she eats first and gets the largest portion. Everyone else waits to eat, or takes the scraps. Pups take the smallest portions. Enough for their small bodies to hold.

He can only assume this wolf is a high rank with the black markings on his back.

He picks up his ladle, and backs away from the large wolf. 

“I’m Ten.” He says gently. He doesn’t know if he understands him well or not,but he’s trying. Ten takes the pot off the fire and moves the heavy deer from the table to the wooden counter where he planned to finish skinning it later.

He opens the pot with two bowls and the ladle to serve the stew. The wolf growls once he dips it in, moving to grab the pot defensively. Ten pops his hand with the hot ladle, earning a yelp from the wolf. He takes the knife concealed at his hip, holding it with a promise to hurt the wolf.

“I don’t know which tribe you’re from, but that doesn’t work here. You aren’t above me. You’re lucky I’m feeding you at all.” He scolds the wolf. After serving out the two bowls, he slides one over towards the wolf.

Some a little messier than others.

-

“Thank you.” The wolf utters. It’s the first time Ten hears him say anything, besides growling like a wild animal. His voice sounds native to China, though his English seems impressive.” I am Xuxi.”

“You speak English?”

“When I was captured, that’s all they spoke.” His words were a bit drawn out, considering what was being said and translating it, then spitting it back out the most logical way he can.

“Where are you from?” Ten prods taking up the bowl licked clean, but still setting it in the bucket to be washed later.

“North of here.” Ten thinks of the marking, though he’s never seen those so intricate.” I led the hunt after a herd, trampled, I think.” He put together.” I can’t trace my pack.”

“Maybe your pups can find you?” Pups are most sensitive to smell once they gain it, they’re temperament is terrible though.

“I don’t have any.“

“You’re an alpha, but you don’t have pups?” The wolf growls at Ten.

“My omega was killed, along with the pups inside of him.” His eyes darken as they glance at Ten.” Where are yours?”

“I don’t have any kids either.” He sighs and sets the pot back on the stove with the lid on it.

“When my leg heals I will head back.“ he begins.”After I become strong I will take this house and you will be my omega and replenish my packs lost numbers. ”Ten turns slowly, catching his gaze that drifted up from his ass to his eyes.

“I’m no wolf. I can’t give you kids nor can I be your omega.” Ten rolls his eyes at the confidence radiating from the wolf. There’s that low rumble in his throat.

“Then I’ll kill you.” Xuxi blinks once and Ten draws his knife back out. He slowly walks around the table, small feet echoing around the old wood. He kicks the chair back, chuckling at the hiss Xuxi let out as his leg hits the ground. Blood seeped from where his bone once poked from, drenching the bandages. He winced, eyebrows furrows deeply as he struggles under Ten’s weight. He dug his knee just above the bandages, eliciting a scream from the wolf.

“I used to be a prisoner at one of your barbaric wolf packs. I’ll die before I become another slave, and I’ll kill you before you even touch me.” Ten presses the knife against his throat, it draws hot blood that drips down his neck. Red stains his tan skin as his Adam’s apple throbs with nervously.Not deep enough, not just yet.

“You will submit to me, I’m an alpha.” Xuxi cocks his eye at Ten, as if he was entitled to respect.” You do what I say, when I say it.” He attempts to throw Ten off, but his ankle disagrees.

Ten laughs.“I’m a human, I’m not one of you.” He explains.” I can’t give you what you want.” 

“You cook and you clean. You’re an omega.”

“I’m not. Do I have fucking ears upon my head? Do I have a tail sprouting from my ass?” He scoffs, getting off the wolf. His foot purposefully drags against his ankle. He doesn’t bother helping him up. He looks through one of the windows to see the purples of the sky.” You’ll sleep outside tonight.” He simply says, plopping down on the animal skin covered chair below him. It was once a bear he killed, he has four scratch marks on his back from it. 

He grew desperate for food on his first hunt without his father. There were no Elk, no rabbits miles from here. He was hungry and alone.

He found the bear breast feeding it’s young with a Buck at its side, dead. He couldn’t run, the bear would catch him. He had no arrows. only a short knife, a bow, skill, and a will to live,

Xuxi arose to his feet, using the table to keep himself up.” I will not.”

“If you want to survive for the night, you will.”

“What makes you think I’ll survive in snow?” Xuxi limps forward, yelping like a pup when the pressure on his ankle became too much. Ten made a short belittling baby sound as if Xuxi was a complaining annoyance.

“You’re a wolf. You radiate enough body heat. You can walk in the cold, you sleep in the cold. Go on.” He stands, knife flipping in his hand ” The next time you try to tell me my place, I’ll _skin_ you, and _sell_ you.”

It wasn’t a threat, it was a _promise_.

“And since you think I’ll obey you, you’ll be my _little_ wife, as us humans call them. You’ll clean, and you’ll hunt my food. You’ll make my bed. You’ll fix my house and if we get lucky you’ll take care of my fucking kids. Talk back and I will fucking choke you.” Ten tilts his head, nodding to the door for Xuxi to shut it.” Get the fuck out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Xuxi is lucky to have made it in the night. He woke up from the sound of bears walking in the snow and other smaller animals that would happily make him their prey. He was cold, shivering cold with only the snow falling to become his blanket for the night. By morning he was almost frozen, shaking and holding himself to try and generate some body heat. As alpha he never slept outside. He was always in a tent with a warm fire and omegas to keep him warm.  Ten being sympathetic enough, let the injured wolf in.

“Go cook my breakfast.”

“I’m an alpha, I do not know how to cook. I never have and I never will.” He squints at ten with eyes of defiance. The human merely chuckles and gets up from where he sat on his bed. He’s stubborn, and Ten likes that.

He approached Xuxi with a dangerous amount of speed in his step that he couldn’t match if he tries to run. Ten backhands the wolf, it’s quick and tight. His face stings with pain and shame. He’s moving to grab the human by his neck and shoulder.

It’s a blur, but his hands are off of ten is his head aches. Splinters are poking in his back. He puts Xuxi on his back, holding his ankle in his hand.

“You want to keep it?” Xuxi whimpers at the pent up malice I’m his voice.” I’ll rip this shit off.” He threatens.

“Wait!” Xuxi tried to sit up, but ten presses his bare foot against his chest and holds him down.” Wait, please wait.”

“You’re going to make yourself useful?” Ten growls and the wolf nods his head quickly. He breathes out when ten smiles sweetly. He drops his leg for the wolf to yelp in discomfort, body twisting to nurse it.

At least he didn’t break it even more.

“Everything is in the kitchen.” Ten gets a fire started in the living room to heat up the house, letting Xuxi finally try and pull himself up from the ground and stumble into the kitchen.

He almost cried with each step, looking around the kitchen with barely any knowledge of what to do or how to do it.

He tries to recall what the omegas did during their tribe dinners and pack collaborations. It wasn’t easy, but it was something. He used some of the buck left from last night and conjured up a less appetizing version of it.

-

“What the fuck is this?”

“I don’t know.” Xuxi shrugs and sits down to eat anyway.

“I never told you to eat.” Ten narrows his eyes at the wolf.” You don’t eat until I tell you to.” 

Xuxi reluctantly gets up and stands away from the table. He watches ten take a bite of the food, and immediately spit it back up onto the plate.

“I fix your leg, give you a place to stay, and yet you’re utterly useless. You threaten me and you can’t even cook.” Ten throws the poorly made meal onto the floor and strides before Xuxi. He looks up at the wolf, he’s taller than him by a head. He’s bigger than him.

The wolf shifts uneasily on his feet in front of the human.

“You scared?” Ten asks.” My little wife scared?”Xuxi doesn’t answer, he averts his eyes away from Ten, backing up further into the counter behind him.” Answer me, are you scared of me?”

“The only advantage you have over me is my leg.” Xuxi keeps his head down, ears touching his skull and he doesn’t dare look him in the eye.

“Is that so. You think you can handle me if you were better?” Ten taunts in almost a child’s voice.

“I know I could.”

“Baby, you are a sheltered alpha. I am a hunter. I could kill you whenever I feel like it.” He spike in a bitter sweet voice that riled a growl from Xuxi.

He slaps Ten.

The sound resonates through the entire kitchen. His head snaps to the left sharply. Xuxi feels proud until the smaller slowly turns his head back towards him. Xuxi tried to steady himself on his leg.

His skin on his cheek is flushed red in the shape of his palm.

He grabs the wolf by the back of his neck, his leg bending uncomfortable and disturbing his ankle. He cries out, trying to straighten out his leg but ten kicks him down onto the kitchen floor.

“Let me tell you how to be a wife.” He kicks Xuxi in his ribs, earning a groan from the wolf.” You treat me with respect. I’m above you, mutt.” He slams his foot down on his chest.” You live under my fucking roof,and you do whatever I say, you know why? Tell me why baby.”

“I’m your wife.” Xuxi manages to squeeze out under his weight.

“That’s right. Are you going to behave, or do I have to beat you?” Xuxi doesn’t answer, but Ten knows he has him where he needs him.” Go licks your wounds.” He steps over him and kicks him back while he works over the counter, getting a knife and a few spices to start his breakfast.

-

Xuxi’s leg feels a little better by the days end but doesn’t dare stand on it while ten is out. There’s soup boiling on the pot that ten made, and he was instructed to give it a stir every few minutes.

When Ten arrives with a few rabbits slung over his back. Xuxi was then told to skin them and clean them while he tended to the soup.

He didn’t argue with him. He just did ashe was told while he limped pathetically around the kitchen. 

He mumbles to himself in the language of his tribe, pulling at the rabbits hide until he slipped above its body. He chopped off the feet and was just about to slice it open when Ten slams his head down against the counter.

“You still think I’m an omega?” He laughs.” Think you’ll make me your bitch, hm?”

Ten grabs his hair, pulling and forcing the wolf to get up unless he wanted to be dragged.He hooks his arms under his legs and sets the alpha on the counter.”

“Take off your pelts and spread your legs.”

“No.” Xuxi tries to scramble away from Ten.” No, you can’t do that!” Xuxi lifts his hand to push ten, but let’s it drop to his side instead. The look he gives him scares him, he has no knife yet he’s proved he can hurt him, he can over power him with nothing but his hands.

“I’ll do exactly as you planned to do to me. You’re my wife now, do what I tell you to do.” Ten spoke low and rough into his ear.

Xuxi took in a deep breath, untying his pelt and pulling it from under him with a little movement up of his hips.”Please don’t.”

“Shut up.” He lifts his legs above his shoulders and pulls the wolf close.” You don’t like this do you? How many humans have you raped in your tribe.”

“ I don’t know...”

“Do you know anything?”Ten reached up in the cabinet above to find some olive oil in a tall bottle. “Did you prep them, or did you just slide in with this branch of yours.” Xuxi was breathing heavily now, too hard for him to get any air in him properly.

“No...” 

He starts to cry. He actually cried. Tears were burning his eyes as he looked up at ten. He slicked up his own cock and gripped the wolfs thighs. Xuxi didn’t dare push him, he didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t want Ten to slap him or hurt his ankle. He wanted to be good so he could heal and run far away.

“You better bite something then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Xuxi laid still on the kitchen floor, body frigid and folded in on itself. He’s lost track of time, not like he was counting the minutes anyway. It grew dark out quicker than he anticipated, the nocturnal animals already exploring the night and scavenging.

The small candle light was blown out hours ago and not a sound dared to peep in the house.

He couldn’t cry to himself, he had too much pride. His lower back shot up with small jolts of pain that only intensified each time he shuffled on the wood. 

He needed to survive.

He tried to move as quietly as he could above the creaky wood while nursing his ankle. He pulls himself up using the counter, biting his lower lip to keep the pained grunts from escaping into the dead silence.

The first thing that catches his eye is the shine of a knife across the kitchen, sitting perfectly by the stove. He hops on one foot, using the broken one as little as possible while holding his back.

There was a little dried up blood on his leg, Ten’s mess mixing with it. It never fully dried inside of him, it was still wet, disgustingly sticky and he hated it. He hates everything about it.

Xuxi takes the knife, and lets out a single cool breath. He uses the wall to help him walk, navigating through the darkness towards a section of the wooden houses never been to.

His room was about the same size as the kitchen, it was spacious, animal skins on the floor and a few extra daggers along the small nightstand.

He holds the knife tight, careful on the floor as he limps toward the bed. He has every advantage. Better hearing, size, excellent night vision and an acute sense of smell. He can hear his steadied breathing, small body still in the bed aside from the rise and fall of his chest.

He doesn’t hesitate to lift the knife, steadying himself on his feet before striking down towards Ten’s head.

He misses.

Ten moved quick, skilled legs wrapping around Xuxi’s waist and bringing him down into the bed. Xuxi tried to wrestle himself on top of him, however Ten was small, agile and quicker than him. He robs his hand of the knife. He throws it and it clanks on the ground somewhere in the darkness.

“I can hear you.” He sings close his ear, running light fingers up his chest to his neck.” You’re very loud when you walk.”

He gets off of him to stand in front of the nightstand.

He makes short work of clicking on his lantern, leaving it to glow in the midst of their heat.

“Every husband has to teach their wife a lesson. It’s time for yours.” He says promptly. He yawns, stretching his arms above his head to work the kinks from his back almost like a cat.Once he’s readied himself, he puts his attention on Xuxi.

He grabs Xuxi’s leg.

“Please!” Xuxi screams, attempting to sit up. Ten locks his hand on his ankle, he falls back in pain, back arching off the bed.” Wait, wait...”

He squirms, face and neck red as hot tears begin sting his eyes and slide down his temples.

“Please..” he begs.

“You’ll never behave if I don’t discipline you.” And like that, the snapping of his bone flies through the air like a bullet.

He doesn’t hear his own screams, ears numb, his fingers feel heavier, his headpained and legs tingling as his brain registers the abuse done to its body.

He drops his leg down after aligning it poorly. It begins to swell and redden as Ten walks around the bed.

“I’ll take you to a doctor I know if you’ve learned your lesson. If not, you’ll suffer until it heals.”

-

Winter was letting up with the sun finally shining to melt the snow. Temperatures rose, but not enough to keep Ten from lighting a fire to keep himself warm. He sat Xuxi at the kitchen table and told him to stay.   
  
He stayed out of his way and kept his head low.   


Ten sets things up, and cooks for himself and his wife, who tried to kill him a few nights ago.

“Open your mouth.” Ten commands, voice like steel. Xuxi’s eyes widen at the tone, already shrinking back in submission, tail between his legs and ears flattened.

His mouth falls open for his own safety, lowering his eyes to his pants. He unfastens them, pulling out his cock and stroking.

He tips Xuxi’s head back, and slips his cock between his lips.

“Don’t bite.” He holds his hair, slowly thrusting into his mouth and gaining a rhythm. He doesn’t need to threaten him, his leg was enough of a reminder.

Xuxi sits still, watching as Ten tilts his head back and moans. He knows he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like the salty taste of precum hitting his tongue, of his cock ticking the back of his throat.

But his body felt like it was humming.

He felt right, like a domesticated animal getting a treat for a trick.

He moves his head, locking his lips around Ten and falling in sync with his movements.

“That’s my good wife.” He moans, the tight grip on his hair evening out to his fingers massaging his scalp.

This is what it’s like when he does what he’s told. Ten is gentle. He rewards him, his wife.

He pulls his wet cock from his mouth, gently tapping it against his bottom lip. His tongue pokes between his own.

“Go to your bed, and lay on your back.”

Xuxi’s eyes show clear fear, attempting to scoot back in his chair, but he doesn’t get far.

“No, no I’ll be good.”

“Relax, this is your reward for listening to me.”

“It doesn’t feel good.” He mumbles no louder than a whisper. He’s scared, he doesn’t want to upset ten, to earn another slap of another broken bone.

“I’ll make it feel good.” Ten moved to the cabinet while Xuxi limped with the same metal bar against his leg. He was back at square one, healing to be better, to go back home

He makes it to where he first woke up, laying down on the bed flat.

He notices the bottle first when Ten walks by, liquid sloshing on the inside. He flips open the cap. Ten himself was fully naked already, save for the one bandage around his knee.

Xuxi half expects him to climb between his legs, but instead he straddles his thighs, holding up some of his weight. He pours some of the oil over his fingers, cool drops touching his chest until Ten moves his hand behind him.

He braces one arm against Xuxi’s chest, pressing two fingers near his entrance and circling one over his hole. 

His middle finger breaches first, drawing a gentle moan from his lips. His thighs squeeze around Xuxi’s middle. The second comes beside it, both spreading out within him, though his fingers are small and thin. Strong hands, but they don’t reach very far inside.

The oil added enough slip to fit a third near the other two. He hisses, impatiently trying to reach his prostate, but he can’t.

“I’m only doing it this way to keep your ankle still.” He grabs a hold of Xuxi with his other hand, positioning him behind his ass as he pulls his slick fingers from his hole. He sits slowly, already feeling Xuxi’s larger hands at his waist to guide him down.” This is what happens when you behave, you get rewarded for it.” He says, voice breathy and almost kind as Xuxi bottoms out.

He rocks his hips, eyes closing tight once he lifts up and crashes down, his ass hitting Xuxi’s hips and making the wolf grunt.

He holds his waist tighter once he sits up straight, bouncing along his length promptlywith quick moans on the tip of his tongue.

Ten doesn’t look intimidating like this. He’s pretty, body strong yet curvy compared to his. He’s so small, he appears smaller when his face showing nothing but pleasure and his body bowing to suck him in deeper.

He looked like an omega.

His nose scrunched, folding over to Xuxi’s chest, clenching around him greatly while moaning shamelessly.

“Don’t move.” He warns Xuxi breathlessly. It wasn’t a threat or any means to hurt him. It was simply a reminder targeted towards his ankle.” You feel good.” Ten whines, digging his fingertips into his shoulders.

His ass jiggled tremendously against Xuxi, and he couldn’t resist the urge to grab it.

This was his reward after all.

It was soft, plump as he imagined it and moved with every small movement. His large hands take each cheeks and spread them open, attempting to thrust up with one leg anchoring him.

Ten’s moans turned into large gasps for air, tight and quick as he threw his head back and quickened his pace.

“Fuck, Xuxi.” He moans, slamming down onto him with more need, need to pull him deeper and feel him.” ‘S good.” He cries like the omega Xuxi assumed him to be. The omega he wanted him to be.

“Go ahead, knot me.” He clamps down on his length, Xuxi’s breaths becoming labored and wanton. He feels the small bulge growing at the base of his cock, spreading until it slaps against his hole. He starts pulling him down as he’s done to any omega. His tail is wagging under him excitedly like never before, numbnessspreading up his legs until all he feels is Ten squeezing around him.

“I changed my mind.” He shakes his head, but Xuxi doesn’t bring himself to listen. He’s too into it, into alpha mode.

He wants to knot him and feel his stomach swell with his future children.

Ten pulls off of him, standing on his knees. Xuxi’s cock spitting white that he feels hit his ass and cover his thighs.

“You could never come in me.” He twists his hips, the edge of his orgasm close enough for him to taste it.

He turns to press his ass against his chest.

Xuxi takes it as an invitation, laying his tongue flat over his hole and licking.

If his body was a reward, he’d behave more often.


End file.
